One oliphaunts,Two oliphaunts,Three oliphaunts
by So Yun
Summary: A storm brews over Rivendell and the elder elves await the expected,returning to their usual routine. Here come the elflings! Just how many oliphaunts will they make it to?


Disclaimer: I do no own Lord of the Rings, good old Tolkien does, Rest in Peace.

A/N: Just thought I'd revise this little story here. Thanks for the reviews!

Warning: This is a short and sweet, one-shot.

**Revised 1****st**** of September 2007**

"Erestor, awaken we must be at bay," Lightening flashed making Glorfindel's silvery hair almost glow. Erestor shook himself from his reverie then grinned broadly at his friend under the dim light. Night shrouded the haven of Rivendell and a storm had begun to brew over it.

Rain pattered on the windows and a dull thud of breeze rounded the building. Each elf made their way to the nearest vantage point and started their usual routine for this type of weather.

They knew what was expected and grinned to themselves and each other.

Glorfindel closed the windows and dragged the billowing curtains shut. Erestor began lighting many candles around the room then they both sighed and waited.

The first knock resounded and the person automatically opened the door and entered.

"Right on time Lord Elrond, we have everything prepared," Snickered an alert Glorfindel tapping a box under the bed. Elrond smiled then graciously sat in a large comfortable looking arm chair. He began to get comfortable, his eyes knowing of everything around him.

Just as he sat down, louder pelting showers of rain could be heard outside. Erestor's smile grew wider and another flash of lightening escaped the shut curtains.

"One oliphaunts, two oliphaunts, three oliphaunts…"

**BANG!** The ground rumbled with thunder like a heavy cascade of boulders.

Erestor continued counting after it quietened and Elrond frowned a little and said, "They usually never make it to six oliphaunts…"

Glorfindel laughed lightly at that and replied, "Do not worry my Lord; they will be along soon enough." Just as he had finished the sentence there was a nimble knock at the door.

"Ai, come in Elladan." Elrond called out pleasantly and watched one his sons creep into the room. He knew immediately which twin it was by his frightened posture.

"Ada, I am scared." He said shivering, then crawled onto Elrond's lay, curling into a ball.

"Shhhh Ion nín, it will pass soon,"

Glorfindel pulled the box out and retrieved a patched blanket out and passed it to Elrond, who wrapped it round Elladan.

"Elrohir has never made it to sixteen oliphaunts." Erestor commented and continued counting. Perhaps he were growing up…

**BANG!** Another roll of thunder clapped and Elladan pulled closer to Elrond.

"I left him; he said he was going to be brave." Elrond laughed at this and answered gently, "He is being very brave, and so are you Ion Nín."

Moments passed then **BANG!** The third clap of thunder rumbled, then slightly after it was an, "ELLADAN!"

There were sounds of pattering feet and another elfling bursting into the room.

"Twenty one oliphaunts, well done Elrohir!" Erestor said brightly and watched the other twin crawl and sit by Glorfindel's feet.

Erestor pulled out the box again and took a tattered fox soft toy and handed it to Glorfindel.

"Legolas said he has faced spiders, so a storm is nothing to him." Said Elrohir while hugging the fox and clutching Glorfindel's legs.

"Is that so?" Erestor said with a slight chuckle, "I believe Legolas will drop by soon enough."

**BANG! **Another clap thundered the room and each twin hugged tighter to their companion.

Soon as expected the door popped open and a blond head and frightened face came to view.

"I um, was on my way to the bathroom?" He said sheepishly and shivered.

Erestor smiled and patted the bed beside him and smiled.

**BANG! **In two steps Legolas was by Erestor's side snuggling close.

"You made it to thirty one oliphaunts, Legolas."

I hope you liked, sorry about the earlier mistakes. I am now taking some time and effort to revise most of my stories.

Thanks again for reading!

Yun


End file.
